The resolved 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthylamines have been reported in the literature by R. Weidmann and J. P. Guette, Comptes Rendus des Seances de l'Academie des Sciences 268: 2225 (1969) as resulting from the Curtius reactions with the optically active 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene-1-carboxylic acid azides. This work establishes the absolute configuration of the (R) and (S) isomers, but does not suggest the 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4-oxo-1-naphthylisocyanate or isothiocyanate of the present invention, nor does it suggest the tetrahydro-4-oxo-1-naphthylureas and thioureas derived therefrom, described and claimed in the Application for United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 582,559 filed May 30, 1975 (Goro Asato inventor); said Application being herein incorporated by reference.
This invention also relates to methods of preparation of the above-identified 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4-oxo-1-naphthylisocyanate and isothiocyanate.